Ordo Recolitus
= Ordo Recolitus = ORDO RECOLITUS CHARTER Section One 1 Admission and Membership Article One - Admission To apply for Ordo Recolitus membership, a nation must supply the following information and any other information requested by the Minister of Internal Affairs: -Nation Name -Ruler Name -Previous alliance membership history -Explanation of ongoing wars -Explanation of active aid agreements Upon receiving the information listed above, the nation and ruler in question will be admitted into Ordo Recolitus at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs and the Trinate. Article Two - Membership By gaining admission into Ordo Recolitus, member nations agree to be bound by this Charter and the orders of the Trinate. Members found to be in violation of this charter may be subject to immediate disciplinary action up to and including removal from the ranks of membership. Member nations may not hold membership in any alliance except Ordo Recolitus Section Two 2 Executive Article One - Trinate The Trinate of Ordo Recolitus shall be comprised of the three chief executive ministers of Ordo Recolitus, and shall possess executive power within the alliance. Each Trinate Member shares the same power as the other two. A 2/3rds majority, and the vote of each Trinate member is required for all movements within the Trinate. The Trinate includes: -Minister of Foreign Affairs -Minister of Internal Affairs -Minister of Defense Article Two - Terms Trinate members shall serve 3 month terms, at the end of which their ability to continue as a Trinate Member will be put before the general membership, requiring a majority vote (receiving greater than 1/2 of the total votes) in order to continue in their position. Section Three 3 Ministries Article One - Foreign Ministry -The Foreign Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Foreign Ministry to maintain relations with those nations and alliances warranting interaction with Ordo Recolitus, and to manage, through diplomatic channels, the external unarmed affairs of the alliance. Article Two - Internal Ministry -The Internal Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Internal Affairs, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Internal Ministry to manage the process of gaining membership into Ordo Recolitus -The internal ministry is also responsible for the management of alliance finances, including, but not limited too; technology sales, growth management, foreign aid, wealth distribution. In the time of war, jurisdiction in financial matters will defer to the Minister of Defense. -Additionally, the Internal Ministry is responsible for organizing and securing stable resource trading partners for alliance members. Article Three - Defense Ministry -The Defense Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Defense, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Defense Ministry to have the alliance sufficiently prepared for military engagements, both offensive and defensive, known and unknown. The Defense Ministry shall manage all armed matters of the alliance. Article Four - Promotion and Succession -Ministers have complete control of their departments, and may promote or demote members at their will, with the betterment of the alliance in mind. -When a Minister leaves office, the new minister will be elected by the previous minister from within the specific ministry in question, pending approval from the Trinate. Section Four 4 War -Members nations may only declare war in accordance with the rules, guidelines, and orders set forth by the Minister of Defense and the Trinate. Any engagement of warfare that deviates from said rules, guidelines, and orders is subject to individual punishment. Nations found in direct violation of the previous within one week of admittance may be subject to immediate removal from the alliance. -Member nations are permitted to defend themselves against any military action against their nation, and should expect the full military and financial support of their alliance. Section Five 5 Foreign Aid -Member nations may give and receive aid freely, unless barred by a director order from a Minister or binding agreement. Section Six 6 Amendments Amendments made to this charter must receive a unanimous vote from the Trinate, and secure a 67% support margin in a general membership vote. Amendments require a minimum discussion period of 24 hours before being put to a vote. Any amendment may be repealed within 36 hours by a 90% majority among the general membership, or a unanimous vote of the Trinate combined with a 67% majority among the general membership. History OR Founding Founded by Chief4Real, Tungsten, and Impero, Ordo Recolitus' main member base is former Viridian Entente members. Several past members identified similarities, and common goals, and through many IRC conversations an alliance was born, through friendship, and shared beliefs. Formation On June the 8th, Chief4Real announced the formation of Ordo Recolitus, with him as MoFA, Tungsten as MoIA, and Impero as MoD. Alongside this, the existence of the TORN - OR Protectorate agreement was revealed. Milestones * Ordo Recolitus forms, and signs a Protectorate with TORN. (Ordo's Woody) * Ordo Recolitus passes 500k NS mark. * Ordo Recolitus signs a PEACE with Universalis (The Universal Order) Ordo Recolitus Government Ordo Recolitus government was made up of 3 "Trinate" members - who every 3 months were put to vote on if Ordo Recolitus general membership still think them worthy leaders. Past Trinates of Ordo Recolitus First Trinate of Ordo Recolitus *'Trinate of Foreign Affairs:' Chief4Real *'Trinate of Internal Affairs:' Tungsten *'Trinate of Defence:' Impero Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances